


Othandweni Nawe

by santigold96



Series: Ngikubona kimi. [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ngikubona kimi. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753
Kudos: 1





	Othandweni Nawe

Ngokubheka ukuthi inqubo yakhe yokuhlwaya njengokweqa kwangempela ayinakusebenza ezimweni zakhe zamanje, uJaime wanquma ukugxila ekuxhamazelweni okwenziwe kuye ukulunywa yisinambuzane. Ukukhanywa okukubi kwakubonakala kungapheli, futhi ekhanda lakhe ligxile kokunyakaza okucashile okwenze ibhulashi lezingubo laya endaweni eyiyo futhi yathula ukulungiswa kwemizuzwana embalwa. Wabe esemile futhi wabala buthule kuze kube yilapho imbala iphinda inaka. Ubeseneminyaka engamashumi amathathu nanhlanu ngaphambi kokuqala kokubhalwa kwedey. Ngemuva kwalokho wayehambisa umlenze wakhe noma okhalweni futhi ebangela ukungezwani ngezingubo. Kepha kwesinye isikhathi wayephulukene nakho konke ukuhlobisa futhi encike phansi ukukwebheka njengoba amaketanga emaqakaleni nasezandleni zawo enyakaza ngomsindo. Kwakumenze abukeke njengendelelo futhi ehlambalaza indlovukazi, kepha wayemane nje ekhathazekile. Wayengabaza kakhulu ukuthi bangamnquma ikhanda kabili. Hhayi ngenxa yokuntuleka kwezono nomuzwa wecala noma inzondo ngokwahlulela kwabahluleli bakhe, kodwa ngoba, ngeshwa, wayenekhanda kuphela angalinikela.

Ukubala kwawo wonke amacala akhe kwabonakala kungapheli futhi ngalezo zinsuku ezimbili zokuqulwa kwecala okuwukuphela kwento eyayimenze waphakamisa ubuso bakhe ngokumangazayo ubukhona bomfowabo owenqume ukumnikeza umkhuhlane olulodwa futhi ongakwazi ukufunda ukubukwa.

Kuqala wayezama ukucabanga ngoCersei njengakuqala, kepha inkumbulo yakhe ibingasamele isiphephelo esanele kusuka kuye ngokoqobo. Wabe esefuna ukukhumbula le ntombazane, kodwa kwaba kubi kakhulu. Ubekade ejabule egibele eceleni kwakhe, ehleka futhi ehamba naye, ebekezelela izinkulumo zakhe ezingapheli eziphathelene nodumo nomsebenzi, kodwa lapho ekhipha lezo zikhathi, wagcina ekhumbula nokuthi wayeseshonile nokuthi ngalezo zikhathi umzimba wakhe wokungena kufanele qalisa ukudiliza.

I-itch yamenza wahlikihla umlenze wakhe ngokungenazinsika kwenye yezinsika zephothi yommangalelwa lapho yena, elayisha khona ngamaketanga, wathatha indawo yodumo.

Ngesikhathi ebubula uJaime uthathe imizuzwana embalwa ukuthi alalele ukwahlulela kwakhe futhi azame ukuqagela ukuthi ngabe isigwebo sizokhishwa ngokusemthethweni ngalolo suku noma ukuhlukunyezwa kuzoqhubeka isikhathi eside.

Ngaleso sikhathi babechaza imininingwane yezenzo ezenziwa kuClyn Stark. Ngokusho kofakazi - u-Frey akasekho futhi ongekho ngaphansi kwalokho - uJaime Lannister wayehlaze umufi uWalter Frey ongasekho ukuthi alungiselele isicupho lapho uRob Stark nonina, uLady Celyn, babulawa kabuhlungu. Wayeseyalele nokudlwengulwa kwalona wesifazane wabe esembulala, waphinda futhi.

Lapho bembuza ukuthi kukhona abakusho ekuziphenduleni, wahlanza umhlathi wakhe okwemizuzwana embalwa kwathi ngokubuka kwakhe engekho wabuza ngokunganaki:

"Ngididekile kancane, ngiyasaba," kumemezela, umlomo wakhe usontekile. Kucace kimi ukuthi ngambulala uLady Celyn kabili, kepha angiqiniseki ukuthi ngamdlwengula ngaphambi kokuthi noma ngambulala okokuqala ... Yize ngicabanga ukuthi i-oda lobugebengu bami alishintshi isigwebo, umkhulungwane wami ukhathazekile ngeqiniso okungenzeka wokubhekana nesidumbu.

Wayecabanga ukuthi ezwa imibhangqwana embalwa endaweni ethile, kepha lapho ehlangana namehlo endlovukazi wavele wayithola kuphela into eyayinyenya phakathi kokuthuthumela nokungakholelwa. Kwakungekho kudelela ukubuka kukaTirion, nje ilukuluku elinempilo lomuntu obhekene nokubalwa okuyinkimbinkimbi kwezibalo okokuqala.

UBrienne wayezomgqolozela ngamehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka aguqulwe aba izicucu ezimbili zeqhwa: ebabaza futhi ethukuthele. Wayechitha amahora ambalwa embiza ngokuziqhenya, futhi ngokugabadela, khona-ke wayeyomhlambalaza ngokuthokozela kakhulu kangangokuba abantu babekholelwa kuye ukuthi uyisilo sangempela ngaphandle konembeza noma udumo, futhi ekugcineni, ngemuva kokuthula isikhathi eside, wathula umoya wakhe ngaphansi kwento ayithandayo yokugweba abantu. ngaphandle kokumnika ithuba lokuthi azichaze yena kuqala. I-wench yakhe ethembekile, ihlala izama ukumenza umuntu ongcono, njalo izama ukwenza abanye baqonde ukuthi i-Lannister Lion yayingeyimbi njengoba bebecabanga.

Kepha i-wench ifile. Ufile, kubanda, futhi namehlo akhe amnyama awaphinde avuleka. Futhi lowo mfazi kwakuyiso kuphela isizathu sakhe sokuphila. Ngaphandle kwawo, umhlaba owasala wawungeyona indawo engenangqondo, emnyama futhi ngaphezu kwakho konke, wawumnandi kakhulu.

Ukube ubengumuntu okholwayo ngabe uyakholelwa empilweni ngemuva kokufa, impilo lapho abengaphinde ahlangane khona naye futhi abe nalowo mzuzu naye wokuvuma imizwa yakhe kuye. Kepha wayengeyena umuntu okholwayo, futhi noma ngabe leyo enye impilo ikhona, wayeqiniseka ukuthi yena ne-wench babekelwe izindawo ezihluke kakhulu.

Ukubuya kwecala labuya nohlu olude lwamacala akhe ukuze luzibonakalise phambi kwakhe, Lapho kuphela usuku, esikhundleni sokuholelwa esitokisini sakhe, waphoqeleka ukuthi ayohlala egumbini lapho wonke umuntu ephela kancane, akazange amangale. AmaTargaryens ayaziwa ngezinto eziningi, kodwa hhayi ngomqondo wawo wokuhlekisa. Ukugqolozela okunzima okwanikezwa yindlovukazi kanye nomnakwabo akuzange kube kuhle kuye. Kepha futhi, ngokungafani noCelyn Stark, wayengabulawa kanye kuphela.


End file.
